


Saihara works at a coffee shop.

by yuuchsn



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Pick Up Lines, They are probably OOC, amami is a cool dude, coffee shop AU, gotta love those, i know close to nothing about coffee shops and how they work ack, its 4 am help, kaede is mentioned - Freeform, kaede is the manager, kaede saihara and amami work at starbucks, legit only ouma and saihara are speaking and stuff, oumas a little shit, rantaro is forgotten, saihara gets annoyed, saiharas pov, this is bad lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuchsn/pseuds/yuuchsn
Summary: Saihara was fixing to go on break until an odd looking customer comes through the glass doors.





	Saihara works at a coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder if this will be decent lmao
> 
>  
> 
> spoiler:  
> its not

I was fixing to go and tell Kaede that I was going on break when I heard the little bell on top of the door chime. I turn around to see a very peculiar looking boy, who looked extremely excited to be here. He had dark purple hair and violet eyes and his clothing choice consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt along with a checkered scarf-bandana looking thing. Not gonna lie, he was attractive. I walked back to the counter thinking that it wouldn't be too much trouble to take one more customer. The boy walked up to me with a grin on his face. I didn't know why he looked so happy, but it wasn't any of my business so I didn't ask. Doing the greeting I usually give customers I smiled and said, "Hello, what would you like to order?" "Ah, can I get a venti, half-whole milk, one quarter 1%, one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shot, no foam latte, with whip, 2 packets of Splenda, 1 sugar in the raw, a touch of vanilla syrup and 3 short sprinkles of cinnamon, please?" Whatever I was expecting, it definitely was  _not_ that. I was sort of questioning why I didn't tell Kaede that I was going on break. After putting all of that down on the receipt, I asked, "Can I get a name for that order?" "Kokichi Ouma." When I heard that I got a cup and wrote his name down on it, purposely spelling it incorrectly of course. As I was making his complicated order, I noticed the purple haired man(?) was staring at me quite a lot. Which honestly, was sort of troubling. _Do I have something on me?_ _Is there a stain on me where I couldn't see it?_ Many more anxious thoughts raced through my mind as I made the order. Once I finished making the order, I stuttered out "O-Oumas drink!" I saw Ouma get up and walk over to the counter. The boy picked his drink up but before I could say "Would you like your receipt, sir?" He came out with this line "Java number I can call you up at?" I was honestly shocked at this. I quickly exclaimed "W-what?! N-no!" I was a blushing mess. "Wait! Give me another shot!" Is what he replied with. Did that make any sense? I don't even know myself. "U-um, would you like a receipt with that?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." He said. I got the receipt and wrote down things onto it and handed it to Ouma. I hand the receipt to Ouma and he glances down at it(Note that I wrote my number on it). "Thanks, Saihara-chan! I'll call you later!" My eyes widened a bit at the fact that he said my name. _How did he know-_ I glanced down and realized I had my nametag on. _Wow, real smart,_ Saihara _._ I carried on with my day as usual and went on break. Little did I know that Ouma would spam my phone with memes and texts.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i started this at 4:09 AM and ended at 5:30 AM.  
> please note this is the first thing I've written about these characters  
> and i probably made them too ooc whoops  
> but all in all i had fun with this  
> k


End file.
